El meu idiota preferit
by Christina Becker
Summary: L'Alice està enfadada amb en Jasper perquè per culpa que sempre vol protegir-la, l'han mossegat al braç. Ella sap que ho ha fet per que l'estima, però ha tingut por que li hagués pogut passar alguna cosa. Situat després de la batalla d'Eclipse.


**DISCLAIMER: Els personatges pertanyen a Stephenie Meyer però la trama és meva.**

* * *

**El meu idiota preferit**

**Alice P.O.V.**

Vaig tancar la porta amb un cop ben fort, enfadada amb en Jasper. Una mica més i la trenco. Perquè diantres havia fet això? Que no se n'adonava que jo controlava la situació? Sóc plenament capaç de cuidar-me jo sola!

Quan vaig veure que havien mossegat a en Jasper, em vaig posar furiosa, però a la vegada em vaig preocupar molt. I si li hagués passat alguna cosa? I si... i si s'hagués mort? No podria seguir vivint sense ell. Sense ell la meva vida no tindria cap sentit. Ell era la meva vida. La raó per la qual segui existint en aquest món. Aixecar-me pel matí i veure'l allà, al meu costat, somrient, fent-me petons, fent-me carantoines... no hi havia res que em fes més feliç.

-Alice, obre la porta, sisplau –em va demanar per desena vegada el meu marit, clarament preocupat des de l'altre banda de la porta.

No vaig contestar. En aquell moment estava massa furiosa amb ell com per obrir-li la porta. Era conscient que ell ho havia fet per protegir-me, per que m'estima i no vol que corri cap perill, però li podria haver passat alguna cosa. Que no ho veia això?!

-Alice, reina, no t'enfadis –em va suplicar.

-No estic enfadada –vaig replicar des de l'altre cantó de la porta.

-Alice, a mi no em pots enganyar. Estàs preocupada i enfadada –va dir repenjant-se a la porta-. Sisplau, obre'm.

-No –vaig dir creuant-me de braços. Quin tossut!

-No vull parlar a través de la porta.

-Doncs millor, així no parlem –vaig sentenciar.

-Doncs molt bé, com tu vulguis. No penso marxar d'aquí fins que m'obris la porta i parlem.

-Doncs t'avorriràs –li vaig dir.

-M'és completament igual. Penso esperar el que faci falta –em va dir.

Vaig apropar-me a la porta, i vaig parar l'orella. En Jasper s'havia ajagut al terra, amb l'esquena repenjada a la porta.

Vaig endreçar l'armari a velocitat humana per trigar més. Vaig fer-ho tres cops, però ja em vaig avorrir. Vaig anar a l'ordinador a mirar alguna cosa, però m'estava avorrint. Havien passat tres hores, i el tossut del meu marit seguia a l'altra banda de la porta.

-M'obres ja o no? –em va demanar clarament avorrit.

Al final, farta de la situació, vaig obrir la porta. Ell, en quant va notar que s'obria, es va posar dret de seguida davant meu.

-Em pensava que ja no m'obriries –va dir-me amb un petit somriure.

-És el que tenia pensat –li vaig dir. Vaig dirigir-me de nou al llit. Ell va tancar la porta i va venir amb mi. Va seure al meu costat.

-Ho sento –em va dir mentre agafava la meva mà i em donava un petó.

-Ja ho sé.

-Em perdones? –em va demanar amb una cara que no hi havia manera de dir que no. Estava irresistible!

-Clar que sí, burro –li vaig dir-. Però no vull que ho tornis a fer mai més, em sents?

-Alice, donaria la vida per tu, i ho saps –em va contestar acariciant el meu cabell-. No puc prometre una cosa que faria mil vegades si fos necessari.

-Però podries haver mort! –vaig dir obrint molt els ulls.

-Volia protegir-te –em va dir.

-Puc protegir-me jo sola, gràcies –vaig contestar creuant els braços, enfadada.

-Ja sé que ets capaç de protegir-te sola, però no vull que ho facis. Mira, Alice, jo no vull que tu portis aquesta vida. Jo no vull que et vegis involucrada en baralles i guerres. No vull veure't en aquestes situacions. Per això volia evitar que et poguessis posar en perill. Jo ja vaig viure suficients guerres, vaig veure masses morts... no seria capaç de suportar veure la teva.

-Jasper, ho tenia tot controlat. No m'hagués passat res, t'ho juro –li vaig dir agafant les seves mans per intentar tranquil·litzar-lo.

-Però no em podia arriscar –em va respondre-. No em podràs canviar, jo sóc així. No tinc remei. Que tu estiguis bé és la meva prioritat més gran. Sense tu no sóc res.

-Ets un idiota –vaig dir ocultant el meu somriure.

-Tens raó.

-Però ets el meu idiota preferit –li vaig dir ajuntant els meus llavis amb els seus.

No m'agradava estar enfadada amb ell. Simplement, no podia. Era molt difícil.

-Però... tu confies en mi? –li vaig preguntar interrompent el nostre petó.

-Confio en tu més que en mi mateix. El que ha passat... no és per que no confiï en tu, reina. Ja ho saps.

El vaig mirar amb els ulls mig oberts.

-Si no confiés en tu –va continuar després de veure la meva mirada-, no t'hauria deixat lluitar.

-Ah no?

-No. Hagués fet lo impossible per mantenir-te lluny i que no haguessis interferit en això. I precisament per que confio en tu i sé que ets molt forta, t'he deixat lluitar.

-T'estimo –li vaig dir tornant a besar-lo.

-Jo més, reina meva –em va dir.

Vaig abraçar-lo molt fort. Ell era el meu marit. Sempre vetllant per el meu benestar. I l'estimo. Moltíssim. Vaig mirar-lo als ulls i li vaig somriure una mica.

-Et fa mal? –li vaig preguntar mirant la arca de mitja lluna que tenia a l'avantbraç.

-Res que no pugui suportar, Ally –em va dir.

Vaig agafar-li el braç i li vaig fer un petó a la ferida.

-Així està millor –em va dir somrient-. Molt millor. Ets la millor medicina que hi ha al món -va dir fent-me somriure.

-I tu ets el millor marit que hi ha a tot l'univers.

Vaig tornar a besar-lo en la ferida, però poc a poc vaig anar pujant fins arribar al seu coll. Vam deixar-nos portar per la passió del moment. La fúria i la preocupació es van veure substituïts per l'amor i la tendresa.

Per que ho vulgui o no, en Jasper no canviarà. Sempre em protegirà encara que ho tingui tot sota control. I en realitat, no vull que canviï. L'estimo tal com és i no el canviaria per res de món.

* * *

**Hola! Fa temps que volia escriure això i avui m'he animat. Fa una estona, quan he publicat el meu nou fic "Ardiente pasión", m'he fixat que FanFiction ha incorporat el Català com una de les llengües i m'han entrat de sobte moltes ganes d'escriure alguna cosa en català xD no sé si fa temps que hi és o no, però jo ho he vist avui. Aquesta és la primera història Jalice en català, espero que d'aquí un temps n'hi hagi més!**

**Sé que hi ha moltes històries d'aquest tema, però jo volia tenir la meva pròpia ^^**

**Suposo que en català em llegirà algú, no? Feu-me saber, amb un comentari, els catalans que hi ha per aquesta pàgina web! ^.^**

**Petonets!**

**Christina.**


End file.
